ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of the Ice Storm
| image = | effect = Ice | area = Encircling caster, Projectile | range = Short, Long | level = 3, 1 | debut =Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) }} The Art of the Ice Storm (氷刃殺の術, Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade") is a Ninpo Art used by Ryu Hayabusa in the Ninja Gaiden series. It can be found in Ninja Gaiden during Chapter 7: Hidden Underground, on a dead ninja in the Corridor just a little after the second Hydracubus battle, or by trading in 10 Scarabs on higher difficulties for Ninja Gaiden Black. In Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword it is found during the Chapter 8: Ice Cavern. Description Ninja Gaiden Allows Ryu to quickly change the atmosphere around him, creating a whirlwind containing shards of ice. Plot Ninja Gaiden When journeying through the Hidden Underground, Ryu finds a dead ninja and loots a scroll from the corspe containing the Art of the Ice Storm. After learning this ninpo, Ryu is able to use his ki to cryokinetically manipulate the area around him, creating a storm of ice and snow that swirls around and engulfs enemies in a freezing storm. Though the range is limited, enemies caught in this ice storm are instantly frozen, helpless as flying ice shards cut away at them. Ryu would later master this art, enabling him to create boulder size ice shards. Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword While adventuring into the Ice Cavern, Ryu discovers an ancient scroll in a block of ice, containing a variation for the Art of the Ice Storm. Unlike the previous style he learned, this variation allowed Ryu create multiple large ice blades and telekinetically shoot them at enemies Advantages *Crowd control. *Hits multiple times. *Enemies are frozen. *Project Ice shards (NGDS only) *Long Range (NGDS only) Disadvantages *Very Short range. *Low damage, until upgraded. Utilization This ninpo mainly focuses on short range crowd control and is useless when enemies are spread out. It is best used in a small room while surrounded by enemies or against large and slow bosses. Once enemies are caught in the Ice Storm, they are frozen and will take multiple hits. Due to its limited range, it is greatly outclassed by the Art of the Inazuma in Ninja Gaiden. However, it gains longer range in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, making it more on par with the Art of the Inazuma. In addition to the aforementioned uses, Art of the Ice Storm has some extra, specific utilities: It is useful against aerial targets like Cyclopi due to its great height, and when combined with the Armlet of Benediction, yields a substantially larger amount of Essence, thus cutting down on grinding. Also, it is the most useful Ninpo to use on the Fire Worm and Doppelgangers, taking away approximately 3 HP per hit for an average of 15 total hits and trapping the often evasive and duplicitous Fiends, respectively. Trivia *It is used to put out flames in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword. *This ninpo is later replaced by the Art of the Wind Blades in Ninja Gaiden II. *The first two kanji symbols for this ninpo, "Hyoujin" (氷刃), also translates as "sharp, glistening sword." Gallery Art of Ice Storm.jpg|Ryu using the Art of Ice Storm NG1_Ninpo_IceStorm.jpg|NG1: Ice Storm ninpo Category:Arts Category:Ninpo